Rise of the teen titans
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: The Teen Titans are left bewildered when a flirtatious, immortal, carefree teen wonders into their lives. They discover that with this boy, comes a new threat and a new drug that endangers the lives of everyone involved. They come to see that the moon is more than just a rock in the sky, and that Jack is more that a drug addicted spirit. (Jack Raven?) rated T for creepiness.
1. Chapter 1

Rotg+Tt 1

Chapter one

Darkness, that's the first thing I remember. It was cold, and it was dark, and I was scared. But then I saw the moon, it was so big and so bright, and I wasn't scared anymore. And as I floated out of the frozen water, gasping for air, I saw it, Titans Tower. The moon's rays illuminating it brighter than any spotlight ever could. My name, is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. That was all he ever told me, and that was a year ago.

"AHHH!" I screamed angrily as I was filled with boundless confidence. My fist slammed into the criminals face, and he flew backwards ten feet. I heard a growl and flew to the side, just as Beast Boy tackled the now flying convict. Beast Boy jumped back, changing out of his wolf form and into his original form while scraping ice from his clothes with a annoyed 'dude!'. I flew up to see if anyone needed any assistance as Robin engaged himself in hand to hand combat with the burglar. I saw Cyborg prepare his gun arm and I picked up Robin just as he fired. Raven appeared from the shadows and hit the criminal with a car. He was buried into the ground but got up laughing. "Is their not a way to defeat this man?" I cried. Beast Boy rubbed his arms. "Yeah, who is this guy any way?" Cyborg was thrown over to us by a gust of cold wind. "Well whoever he is, he's going down." Without another word we all charged at the unknown man. I filled my mind with emotion and felt pressure build up in my chest. My hands filled with energy that formed into star bolts. I threw two at him and he dogged them. My eyes felt hot and I glared at him with a righteous fury that earthlings are unable to feel. Lasers shot out of my eyes and hit him square in the chest. He fell back, his hood falling off as he landed in a pile of rubble.

"Good work Starfire." Robin congratulated. I felt my cheeks warm. I changed the subject. "So who is the strange man?" We walked over to him, and saw that in his fist was a recite, proving that he didn't steal the artifact. In his other fist was his staff, which Robin was sure was the source of his power. Beast Boy poked the now innocent criminal in the cheek. "So is he like, good or bad?" I looked to Robin, who scratched his chin. "Let's take him back to the tower for interrogation, Titans, go."

At the tower, I floated around nervously outside of the lab door. In the lab, Cyborg was taking DNA samples and running scans on the unconscious boy. I stopped as Cyborg came out. "Y'all are gonna want to see this." His face was grim, and his voice was stricken.

When Robin and I entered I gasped and drew my limbs in tighter. The lab had started to freeze. The boy was laying on a table, breathing softly. Icicles were growing underneath the table and frost was spreading through the room. Cyborg had the staff on a machine that analyzes it. Robin walked over there and looked at the screen. He turned to Cyborg,"wood?" Cyborg nodded. "Not only that but look, according to the computers, this kid shouldn't even exist." I floated to the white haired boy. "On my planet, such hair would show weakness to light, but he fought in the day just fine." Robin grunted,"I don't think he's albino star." The room grew dark as Raven floated through the floor. "Did you get a name?" Before Cyborg could answer, BB walked in. "You guys know that there are icicles in the hall, right?" We all ignored him and turned to Cyborg. "No, but he has been talking in his sleep. He keeps asking why." Beast Boy started giggling and I turned to him. "Why, is he asking WHY!?" He fell in a heap of giggles and I rolled my eyes. My blood grew cold as a voice pierced the air. "Where am I?" The boy attempted to rise, but Cyborg had strapped him down. "Wha!? Not again!" He struggled, but he clearly was lacking in physical prowess. "Calm down, we just want you to answer some questions." Robin stood by the boy and was attempting to stop him from panicking. Cyborg whispered something to Robin and he nodded. "Raven, Starfire, BeastBoy, give him some space." I was the last one to leave and I shut the door slowly. I will always do whatever Robin commands, for he is our leader, but sometimes, I wish he trusted me more.

Pov change

"Hey man! We aren't going to hurt you!" I backed away from the boy, his blue eyes were wide with fear. He attempted to look pass me, and I put my arm in weapon mode. "Where is it!? Where's my staff!?" The boys pulled against his restraints futilely, and was starting to hurt himself. "Robin..." I warned. I really didn't like how fast the boy's heart rate was. A crease appeared in Robin's mask, and then he spoke quietly to the boy. "If we release you, and give you your staff will you answer our questions?" I knew that Robin was gambling, but I retrieved the staff anyway. The boy stopped struggling, his chest heaving with labored breaths. "Alright." Robin untied him and the boy sat up, rubbing his wrists. I reluctantly handed him his staff. Holding it made him get a handle on his powers. The room stopped freezing, and was starting to return to normal. The boy stayed seated on the table as Robin began to ask him his name. "Jack Frost."  
Robin blinked. "Why did you attack us, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I was just buying some MD and then-"

"MD?"

"Moon Dust, it's really rare for it to be this pure and this cheep."

"More on that later then."

"Yeah. Anyway, after I bought it a man comes running in, saying he'll give 100 bucks for it. The casher demanded that I give it back to him so he can sell it for more. He threw his money at me and expected me to give it to him."

"Did you?"

"Hell no! I bought it fare and square. It was mine. So I guess that when I left he called you. Must of told you I stole it by the looks on your faces. By the way, that red haired chick sure can through a punch." Jack rubbed the side of his face.

Robin cleared his throat. "Alright then, who was the other man, and what did he want with the moon dust? Cyborg! I want you to prepare the machines to run an analysis on the moon dust. Jack, where is it?" The boy pulled a brown sack out of his hoodie pocket. I reached to take it from him when he pulled it away from me. "Don't let it touch your skin, this is powerful stuff." I rolled my eyes. "I think I can handle it, I don't have skin on my hands." However, Jack's serious expression had me handle it carefully as I brought it to the computer. I inserted it onto the scanning pad and started typing in code. My body being half robot made it easy to understand the way a computer works. Before the accident, I wouldn't have been able to work a computer nearly as well. I pushed those thoughts away and continued with the code. I didn't like to think of my 'transformation' very much. The computer started short circuiting. "Wha-?" I said before it died in front of me. I hit the keys repeatedly, trying to make it go back to normal. "No no no!" I yelled. I through my hands into the air exasperated.

The lights in the room flickered off, and I groaned. The only source of light was coming from the moon dust itself, which Jack was now holding. "It's too powerful." He murmured, stroking the bag. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Robin, who was just as creeped out as I was. He drew the drawstring on the bag, and the electricity started working again. Robin spoke before I could. "Jack, your going to have to tell us everything about moon dust." Jack looked at him, a smirk painted his features. "Sure," he said "as long as I can stay." Robin and I said nothing, shocked that an outsider would be so bold as to think we would let him stay here. I was about to tell this punk what I thought of him when Robin spoke. "Alright, but only for tonight." I looked at Robin and tried my best to hold back some disrespectful comments. "Um Robin, did you get hit on the head to many times?" Robin looked up at me sternly, "he has information that we need. If you have any better ideas, then go ahead, be leader. And when you fail, don't come crawling back to me." I sighed inwardly. Robin was in one of his moods again. "Alright. But frosty isn't sleeping in my room." I huffed. "Now I gotta go warmup my circuits." I left the room. Robin sure gets antsy when it comes to information. I bet Jack would get along with Raven pretty well, they both were weird enough.

_This sucks, I know. But imma keep writin! I've been watching teen titans lately and I thought jack should be meeting them._


	2. Chapter 2

Pov change

I strolled out of the room after Cyborg, a wide smile on my face. I went to the window in the living room and looked at the moon. 'You see that Manny?' I thought. 'Im in Titans Tower.'

"Hello new friend!" I turned to an overly cheerful girl. Star Fire seemed so happy yet I knew that she could beat the crap out of everyone in this room. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She seemed at lost for words. "I simply wished to welcome you to our home." I scratched my nose and said,"is that all?" She solemnly nodded. "Yes, that is all." And then she flew to the couch. I turned back to the window. 'What do I do now Manny?' I wondered.

Pov change

I was in my room smelling laundry, to find clean pajamas, when I got a knock on the door. Cyborg walked in. "Hey dude! Wanna play Mario cart?" I asked. He looked as though he's gonna sit down, but then changed his mind. "Look BB, Robin says that Frosty can stay. He's gonna be sleeping in your room tonight. Your the only one who can handle his freezing temperatures."

I grew angry,"what about Star Fire? She can handle space but not a few layers of frost?" Cyborg backed up a bit. "Look BB, you think I want him to stay? But Robin is our leader and do you really think he's gonna let Jack sleep in one of the girls rooms?" I took it down a notch.

"Yeah your right. Lets make him eat tofu eggs!" Cyborg smiled at that. "Ok but if Robin asks, this was your idea." I ran to the Titan kitchen which was connected to the living room. I brought out a pan and a carton filled with liquid tofu eggs. While the burner was warming up I looked around. Starfire was speaking to Robin on the couch quietly. Raven was leaning against the counter with her book, why was she always reading boring stuff? The new guy sat in front of a window, his eyes fixed onto the moon.

I smiled evilly and rubbed my hands together. Even I hate the taste of tofu eggs sometimes, and these were four weeks expired. Sweet! I finished cooking them and put them on a plate all pretty like. I pushed down a wave of giggles and as calmly as I could, brought the plate over to the guy.

He didn't look at me as I sat down next to him.

"So, uh.. What's your name?" I asked.

He glanced at me and said,"Jack."

I smiled as sweetly as I could and batted my eyelashes. "Jack, do you want some eggs?"

Jack looked at me and said,"I don't eat."

"You have to eat! Everyone eats or else they'll starve!"

"Not me. I'm immortal."

Wait. What?

"What do you mean, your immortal?"

"What dose it sound like Beast Boy? I'm not human, I'm immortal. I'm not a god of some sorts. Or at least to my knowledge. I just can't die. And believe me, I've tried."

I backed away from the freak. I gave him a jovial thumbs up and walked away. Then I slid behind the couch and whispered in Robins ear.

"Robin."

"Not now beast boy, star fire and I are talking."

"But Robin! It's about-"

"Later! Continue star fire."

I grumbled and went to Raven. "Raven!"

"Not know, I need to finish this book."

I knew better than to press her further. I sighed and sat back down next to Jack. He didn't look at me this time, only watched the moon with venom in his eyes. "Dude, you have something against the moon?" He looked at me and said,"no, just the man in the moon." I snorted."Man in moon. Dude your to old for fairy tails." He looked back at the moon. "It's not a fairy tail and I'm not that old."

Curious, I pressed him further. "Well how old are you?" He looked at me, dead serious, and said, "one month. I awoke one month ago."

I shivered and saw that Raven was behind us. "What do you mean, awoke?" Jack turned to Raven, who had her hood off. "You know, you should leave your hood off, you look nice." I stared at him wide eyed. Was he hitting on Raven? "I didn't ask for flattery, I asked a question." Jack ran a hand through his silver hair. "I don't know, I just woke up." Ravens eyes simmered black. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Frost." She was smothered in darkness, then vanished.

Jack leaned backwards slowly, and laid on the ground. I watched him blow his white bangs out of his eyes and glance at me. "I wasn't lying."

_again, I know this sucks, but I am going to continue writing so..:/. _


	3. Chapter 3

Dark matter enveloped me and then faded. I appeared in my room and stalked to my bed, anger making my heels click loudly. I sat down Indian style, and my books began floating off their shelves and hovering in the air.

I flicked my wrist and their pages turned quickly, information being absorbed into my mind. "Where is it!" I hissed.

My eyes narrowed when I came across a book with a silver moon on the cover. It opened itself and revealed...nothing.

I closed it and then floated the book into my pale hands, I opened it again and flipped through the pages manually.

I stopped at a page that had a detailed drawing of a large bunny holding a boomerang and an Easter egg. I smirked. Was this supposed to be the Easter bunny? I turned the page and my eyes widened.

Jack?

The page had an illustration of a boy with white hair wearing a brown cloak, hovering in the air. The boy looked just like Jack, only with sadder eyes. I skimmed through the passage. It said that the spirt Jack Frost was killed in a battle long ago, his powers of ice had over come him in the midst of the battle and his core froze. He had shattered into a million pieces.

The next page had a photo taped to it, the photo was old and worn at the edges. In the photo, Jack Frost was standing in the forest, he was arched backwards had and his knees locked. His face was contorted in agony and frozen tears streaked down his face. His blue eyes were cold and I shivered looking at them.

The photographer was behind a bush of some sort, and blurry leaves where blocking part of the photo. There was someone behind Jack, but leaves covered their face. I sighed. In trying to solve mysteries I only uncovered more.

I uncrossed my legs and fell backwards onto my bed, holding the closed book to my breast. "Who are you Jack Frost?" I whispered into the still air. "What have you forgotten?" I laid there for awhile, trying to ease my mind. I eventually dozed off, and dreamed of my home, Azarath.

In my dream, I flew through the city, greeting familiar faces and ignoring the new ones. I spotted a dove and followed it, knowing that it would lead me to my mother. At the top of a tall tower, my mother stood, waiting for me.

"Mother!" I hugged her, and she smiled. "Raven! How have you been?"

I let go of her and began walking with her.

"There is a new boy at the tower."

She smiled at me, her face glowing. "Is he cute?"

"Mother!"

"I'm just teasing. Who is he?"

"His name is Jack Frost. He is very strange and has an ancient aura." I stopped walking. "Mother I sense much has happened to this boy, and that he doesn't remember most of it."

She tossed her violet curls. "Raven, you mean in the book?"

"What?" I looked down, and the book was in my arms. "Mother-" I spun around, but her and all the doves were gone. So I opened the book, and this time, the photo of Jack was on every page.

The Jacks began speaking to me, and I dropped the book. "Raven, run."

Their voices were hushed whispers and I arched an eyebrow.

"Raven _RUN_." I took a step away from the book, and I abruptly bumped into someone. I turned and saw Slade, along with someone else. A stranger with golden eyes.

Slade grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me into the air. I grabbed his hands and tried to peel them off, I tried to breathe. "RAVEN RUN!" The Jacks screamed, and out of the corner of my darkening vision, I saw the book light on fire. I saw the Jacks melt, still chanting run. And then I saw darkness.

_Before you say anything about Ravens mother, I would like to tell you that in Ravens subconscious, she has a good relationship with her. Maybe because that Raven has always wished for a normal life, you all have a seen the show. Thank you for all you support and for reading! It makes my day whenever someone has something positive to say! I know that there were no other Titans in this chapter but they will be in the next. If you have any requests just go ahead and...request. _


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the Titans alarm going off. I jumped out of bed and put on my mask and utility belt. I ran into the hallway where beast boy stood rubbing his eyes. "Dude?" He mumbled. I simply said,"trouble." He went to change his clothes with a groan and a few choice words.

The rest of the Titans were in the garage preparing to leave. Starfire was helping Beast Boy down the stairs and Cyborg was loading the car. "We've got to be faster!" I hissed. The villain could get away!

I stepped aside as Raven got into the car, she was paler than usual and had sweat on her face. I tossed her a water bottle and got in.

We made it to the crime scene in record time. I jumped out of the car and froze, because standing in front of the now burning bank, was none other than Slade.

He had a bag stuffed full of money slung over his shoulder. It was complete with the cliche $. I pulled out my staff and pointed it at him,"Slade!"

He had a smile in his voice as he spoke,"why long time no see Robin."

"Whats the money for?" I snarled, surprised at the venom in my own voice. Slade tsked me and walked closer,"Robin, it's not the money I want, but you."

I stepped back and glanced to my side, where Beast Boy was a snarling green tiger. Slade looked down at BB and patted his head,"down boy!" He said. Beast boy snapped his jaws shut, attempting to bite Slade, but Slade was to quick.

"You see Titans," he said calmly, as though this was a business meeting."I realized recently that I, hate, all of you, with a burning passion. And that I not only want to see you die, but that I also want to see you suffer. Your little friend Raven was my first victim, isn't that right?" Raven stifled a gasp.

"When I'm through with all of you, you won't even be able to find peace in your dreams."

I looked back at Raven, who's eyes were wide. She took a step back and looked at me. "R-Robin, I, it was just a nightmare!" Slade laughed, drawing my attention. "They aren't just nightmares anymore. Pitch!"

A man stepped out from the shadows, his quiet chuckles echoing around us. I made the mistake of looking into his golden eyes, and fear seized my heart.

I fell to my knees, having seen my worst nightmares. "Robin!" Starfire called out, but her voice was far away. I was barely aware of my surroundings, I couldn't see anything, the fear leaving me paralyzed. I spit words out with a gasping breath, "d-don't look into his e-eyes!" I fell completely to the ground, and curled up. I began moaning softly, "P-please s-s-stop it! Stop the nightmares!"

I was dimly aware of the fight the commenced. Images of explosions and the sounds of screams echoed in my mind, but I was unable to move, unable to run. When the sweet embrace of darkness came, I welcomed it.

I awoke back in the tower, in my room. I was wondering if it had all been a dream when I realized that I was still wearing my mask and belt. I groggily got up and walked into the living room.

The only people in there were Starfire, Beast Boy, and that Frost character. Star Fire was on her knees, tending to BB's wounds, her long orange hair falling in her face.

I painfully wished I could brush it behind her ear, but I knew that I didn't have time for that. As long as I was protector of this city, and leader of the titans, I couldn't embellish myself in petty desires.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Beat Boys solemn voice. "Your awake. You scared us dude." I nodded and sat on the sofa. "Sorry, this new villain, whomever he is, got to me. I'm ashamed of myself." I held my head in my hands and ground my teeth. What had gotten into me? I had never felt so _weak_, so _vulnerable_.

Star Fires clear, sympathizing voice entered the air. "Robin, none of us blame you. After the battle commenced, Cyborg to, looked into the strange mans eyes. He still has not risen from his nightmare." I looked up and saw BB's face become annoyed. "Yeah! And after that, Slade broke my arm!"

I heard a chuckle come from above and I looked to see none other than Jack Frost floating above us. He smiled coyly at me and said,"I came after that part, and _I_ drew Pitch away."

Star Fire looked to him, confused. "We give you are regards, but please, who is this, Pitch person?" Jack rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "Pitch Black a.k.a the boogeyman. All spirits know all spirits, or at least can recognize them."

I looked up at him skeptically. "Are you saying that your a spirit?" He flashed his white teeth and said,"yeah. I am."

He floated down to sit on the sofa next to me his smile faded. "I have been alive for a month, that's when I awoke. And as far as I can tell, I'm immortal. I've tried jumping off of buildings and drowning, I've been hit by trucks and had my wrists slashed. But the moon heals me."

I interrupted him. "You keep saying the moon, explain that." He nodded and looked away, his eyes glazing over as though he was viewing an old memory.

"When I got hit by a truck, the moon wasn't out to heal me. And so I passed out from pain and blood loss. I awoke in a cave that was flooded with moon light. Except that it came from the floor. The cave floor was covered with a moon dust, sand mixture. I unconsciously ate it, and I felt more power within me than ever before. I healed almost instantly, and I froze my surroundings as well."

He shifted a bit, as though uncomfortable with the topic. "Moon dust, is addictive. It doesn't give you a high, and it doesn't dull your emotions. It makes your inner strength come out. If BB were to take some, he would probably transform into his most powerful and pure animal. Or that's what I would think." He put his head between his knees. "It wasn't long after the cave that I wanted more. I became addicted, and I couldn't stop. It was always there, like an insect buzzing in your ear. I NEEDED more."

I moved away from him as he said _more_ repeatedly, in a moaning, sick voice. Star plassed a hand on his shoulder and said,"I understand. The glubworths on my planet are most formidable. You eat one, and you want more. You must fight your addiction, or else it'll seep into your mind and dissolve your brain and then drink the juice."

Jack looked up at her, his features strained, and chuckled. He then threw back his head and laughed while we all sat in silence.

Wiping tears from his eyes he patted her shoulder. "Thanks Star. You cheered me up. It's almost dawn and I'm going to sleep!"

I shook my head as he left the room. He had given me a lot to think about. Slade, pitch, moon dust, spirits. It was as though I was in some movie, a really bad movie. I left the room with Beast Boy muttering about frost on his fur.

**_I know that this isn't very good but this chapter was giving me trouble. As I was rereading pervious chapters, I realized that in the first chapter I said one year, and then later I said one month. Well I just want to let you know that I think it should be a year. I don't think I can go back and change it though... So try and use your imaginations. Thank you for reading, and please, review. Oh and I'm sorry if Robin seems a little mean at times, or to weak. I suppose that I make him act like that because I subconsciously dislike him. I don't know why. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacks dreams were filled with snow. He was playing in it with children, and they all could see him. They laughed with him and said his name. Silver light from the moon lit the world, it was a winter wonderland.

After sledding with a group of kids Jack stood. The four children stood in front of him and smiled brightly. "_Jack, we want to go ice skating._" The kids spoke simultaneously, and one grabbed his hand.

"Alright!" He laughed. The moon light encased them and said,"be careful!" Jack looked up at it and grinned,"we will!"

The ground became ice, and they began skating. They children circled Jack, and morphed into one little girl. As she neared the other side of the pond, a loud crack was heard. She and Jack wobbled as the ice cracked beneath their skates.

The girl spoke with many children's voices and said,"_Jack! I'm scared!_" Jack saw fear in her eyes and gulped. He couldn't let her die, no he wouldn't! But he wasn't going to let her be scared either. "I know! But it's ok, we're going to play a game! Like we do everyday!" The child cocked her head and said. "_But I've never played with you before..._" Her voice faded, and her eyes became shaded.

"_Mom! Help me! Anyone! Please!"_ Jack felt pain enter his chest, and when he looked down, he saw a creature that resembled a goblin protruding out of it. Jack stared at it as it glared at him. "She can't see you. She doesn't believe in you. No one does." The creature pulled something out of Jacks chest and ate it, smacking its lips. A hollow feeling filled Jack.

He looked back at the child and licked his cracked lips. "I'm going to save you..." He whispered, as though he was trying to convince himself of the fact. He stepped towards her and she screamed. "_MOM!_" The ice gave way underneath her and Jack snatched her into his arms.

Or at least he tried to, instead, she fell through him, and he became a transparent blue. He found himself staring into a cold, deep abyss with millions of children falling. The children's faces were all the same, even if they had different colored hair or if they were a different gender. As they fell, they looked up at him and said,"_Jack...you failed...Jack._"

The horrible feeling in his chest increased, and the goblin crawled completely out of his chest. The little green creature transformed into a green eagle and landed on StarFire's shoulders. The titans stood behind him, and towered above him. Robin looked down at him with narrowed eyes and said,"you can't be a Titan, you can't even save one child."

Robins words bore a dagger into Jacks chest. Raven spoke next, and her words drove the dagger deeper, "what would we want with a drug addict like you!"

Jack fell to the ground and started slipping into the hole. He lost his grip on the ice as StarFire said,"Oh look, he still has hope!" She tossed her red hair and laughed.

"Hope is worthless, you don't even remember your name." Cyborg sneered.

Jack lost his hold completely and fell down the hole. He looked at his hands. "I'm forgetting something." He said, his voice echoing around him. "Who am I?"

He asked as he plunged into cold water. He looked up at the light above him, fading as he sunk. Children swam around him with hungry eyes. "_You don't even know how to swim! Ha!"_ They laughed at him, but he didn't feel ashamed. He didn't feel anything, the contents inside of him spilling out of the hole in his chest, and floating to the surface. Jack hit the floor of the pond, and sang a song to himself as the children lined up to devour him.

_"So long, under water,  
I couldn't hold my breath no more..  
In this watery world,  
I went  
down, down, down." _

He could feel the children inch closer, he could heard them giggle at his weakness, and he watched the ice grow over the hole, leaving him in the darkness.

_"Past the corals,  
Sinking in to the bottomless deep.." _

His head pounded from lack of oxygen, and words would no longer escape his lips. He watched the bubbles fade in the darkness and his eyes closed. He pondered over how pointless every thing was, and the children tore him to bits.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in cold sweat, (well, colder sweat), bolting out of my bed. I looked at the ground, where Beast Boy was sleeping in the form of a snow hare.

Green, little, harmless. Images of the goblinoid flitted through my mind.  
I shivered and my frost spread a little bit further in the room. Beast Boy shuffled in his sleep, his rabbit nose twitching. I lifted up my staff and floated out the room soundlessly.

Outside of the tower, the sun shone brightly. I grimaced at the warmth and listened to the winds, hovering in the air. My mind filled with information carried via a cold wind and I flew to the places in the world in need of snow.

I didn't always keep up with my job like I was supposed to, so when I traveled the world, I traveled fast. The wind plastered my hair back and I released all my emotions in a force of wintery weather. I laughed aloud as the world below me froze.

A little girls soccer game was in progress and I sent them a cool breeze.

Swooping low, I tapped a dogs nose, making it sneeze. I then saluted the canine when it growled at me,"your welcome!" I joked and flew off.

By the time I returned to the tower, the other titans were awake. It was noon, and they were in the main room eating. I flew through an opened window and smiled at the others.

StarFire glided up to me and said,"where have you been all of this time?"  
I could hear StarFire's words from my dream echoing in my mind. 'Oh look! He still has hope.'

I grimaced and didn't look her in the eyes. "Just doing my unpaid job, spreading winter to all who need it."

I then walked past her and sat on the kitchen counter. Raven appeared behind me and said,"you need to check with Robin before you go anywhere. You wish to be a Titan, correct?"

I stared at her. I didn't tell anyone about my mission, and how the Man in Moon told me to become a Titan. So how did Raven know?

She replied to my inquiring gaze,"Robin had me observe everyone's dreams this morning, And YOU were the only one with a nightmare." I was surprised at how readily this private seeming girl intruded on other people's minds.

"So you saw it?" I ran a hand up my staff, the old wood feeling natural underneath my fingertips.

She didn't reply, only phased into another room. I saw that the other Titans had been listening to our conversation. So I smirked and kicked my legs childishly. Can't let the children see weakness.

Cyborg opened the fridge and grunted, "get yo' butt off my counter." I complied, but said,"but you were just eating Cy, do you really need anymore calories?" I was ignored and Cyborg pulled out more food.

Beast Boy came up to me and said,"Jeez Jack, last night the room was freezing!" I grinned a lopsided grin, to hide my distaste at his green skin, and said,"sorry, sometimes it's hard to control."

StarFire spoke up,"maybe your powers are associated with your emotions, your nightmare last night might of effected your abilities."

A loud alarm went off and a flashing red light filled the tower. "We'll figure that out later." I said with a wink.

StarFire was the only one who noticed Robin glaring daggers at the my back. She brushed her hair behind her ears and flew to the car.

I had never rode in the T-Car before, I've only see it from afar. So I hovered in front of the passenger seat door, twitching with anticipation. I turned to a tsking Robin. I looked to Cyborg for an explanation and he said, "Sorry, only a Titan rides in the T-car."

I flew outside grumbling,"you don't seem very sorry." StarFire and Raven were waiting for me.

StarFire stretched cheerfully and said,"friends, joyous weather for the kicking of butt!" The T-car honked loudly as it drove past us. Raven's hood moved seemingly of its own accord and covered her purple hair. "Let's go, Robin will need us to move quicker."

I didn't get why everyone was so scared of Robin, he didn't even have any powers. Or maybe it wasn't fear I was seeing, maybe it was just a respect so deep that I couldn't understand it...

Nah! Robin probably threatened them.

I turned in the sky a bit, so I could maneuver around a building, and saw what we were fighting. A huge fire raged in a video game store, and half melted electronics were walking out of it, alive. In the midst of the flames, was non other than Slade, holding GameFreak by the throat. GameFreak clicked buttons on his remote wildly, but to no avail.

I landed next to the others, who had gotten out of the car. "So, is Slade fighting crime now?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head. Robin pulled out his staff and whirled it around his head, "not likely, Titans, GO!"

The Teen Titans exploded into action, and began attacking the inflamed pair. I threw some ice-bolts, but strayed away from the burning building.

Hey! I'll admit that I have attempted suicide many times, but even I'm not crazy enough to use fire. Whenever I'm around heat, I feel sick. The more extreme, the worst off I am.

So naturally I wasn't to crazy about charging head first into a burning building.

Smoke filled the air around the building, and I began coughing. I was able to hear the sounds of fighting, but was unable to see the battle commence.  
My eyes watered, and I tensed up as a chilled, wicked laughter filled the air and echoed around me. I couldn't tell which direction it came from, but I attempted to look intimidating never the less.

A man appeared behind me, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I whirled around, and saw a man that I knew to be an immortal spirit like me.

Everyone gives off this, feeling, and I can detect it through a sort of sixth sense. And it was through that feeling that I got, as I look upon this gray skinned man that told me what he was.

"Pitch!" I snarled, hatred giving my words power. "Ah! Jackie! How are you? It's been a long time right?" I didn't respond, just glared at him as he paced around me causally.

"But um, you don't remember, do you?" His bronze eyes flashed to my blue ones, and I grew uneasy. The sounds of the fight had ceased, but the smoke around me had thickened.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. He smiled. "Why, it's happened before! But you poor thing, you died didn't you. You took it a little to far and, froze your center."

I told myself that this crazy man was just talking nonsense, but my heart told me that there was a note of truth in them.

His smile disappeared, and he stopped circling me. "And yet, you still, foiled my plans." I took a few steps backwards, pointing my staff at him. I didn't want any surprises, and I didn't like the way Pitch was looking at me. "Um-"

I was interrupted by a dark shape slamming into my side, and taking me away. I made an oof sound and gasped when we broke through the cloud of smoke. Half the city was filled with it, and smoke machines sat on the top of buildings, pouring the gray clouds down into the streets.

Now able to see, I looked at my attacker, who was Raven. Her blue cloak trailed behind her as she flew me back to the tower. "Raven! Let me go!" I demanded, waving my staff futilely. "You would of died, just like before." She said.

That got my attention. "Before? Do you know something that I don't know? Because I can't die."

I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "I did some reading."

We landed on the roof of Titans tower, overlooking the city. "How do you know more about me than I do?" I demanded as soon as she set me down.

She slowly pulled her hood off and didn't look me in the eyes. "I had a nightmare." I waited for her to continue, and she walked to the edge of the roof, watching the smoke fade in the sky. "Slade, Pitch, and you were in it...I got it after reading a book I found, that had a photo of you in it.."

When Raven turned back to me, I narrowed my eyes. Frost began creeping off my still legs and onto the roof top, only to be melted by the mid-afternoon sun. "Show me the book."


	7. Chapter 7

I took Jack reluctantly to my room. When we got to the door, I told him to wait outside. I trusted the spirit, but NO ONE goes into my room. When I came out with the book Jack's eyes lit up. He ran his pale hands over the cover before opening it, tracing the moon. He flipped through the pages eagerly, and finally stopped at the illustration of himself.

He looked at me warily, then turned the page. The photo of him was still there, and Jack's face filled with shock. "T-that's me!" He exclaimed. He stood looking at the photo for a long while, the photo of himself.

BeastBoy began walking down the hallway towards us, and waved at me. "Hey Ray!" He stood behind Jack and said,"whatcha reading?" I raised an eyebrow. Could he not see Jack? My eyes widened slightly when BeastBoy reached for the book, his arms going through Jack.

Jack inhaled sharply, and he looked as though he had been struck. Jack dropped the book, and stumbled backwards, going completely through BeastBoy and turning a translucent blue.

BeastBoy looked up at me after retrieving the fallen book and said,"what's wrong Raven?" I wiped emotion from my face and said,"nothing." I then took the book from his green hands and grabbed Jack by the hood. I took them both into my room and slammed the door, leaving BeastBoy in the hall muttering.

Jack sat down and put his head in between his knees. I used my powers to tidy up my room and put the book away. When Jack had recovered enough to speak I grabbed the front of his sweatshirt.

"Raven wha!?"

"Can it Frost! Why couldn't BB see you?"

His eyes glazed over and he began shivering again. "Oh no you don't!" I said and smacked him in the face, bringing him back.

I pulled him closer to me and hissed,"the same thing happened in your nightmare. You're going to tell me what that was."

He stared at me and I wondered if I had pushed too far, then he said,"fine. I guess I won't have any secrets by the time your through with me."

I ignored his complaining and let go of his hoodie, dropping him to the floor. He got up and sighed,"Moon Dust, lets people see me. I haven't had any in a while so..." He shook his head. "Before I was shown Moon Dust, a spirit needed to be believed in to be seen. In my..nightmare.. I wasn't believed in. The child could no longer see me."

Jack looked into my eyes and said,"that is a guardian's greatest fear, to not be seen. Not to be believed in."

I pondered over what he said, then asked,"wait, whats a guardian?"

He smiled softly. "The book you have, is a book written by a child I once knew. Jamie Bennett. The book is called Believe. Even as an adult, he was able to see us, the guardians of childhood."

I questioned him further. "How do you remember that? I thought you didn't have any memories."

He grinned and said,"the book, when I saw myself, I gained a few memories. Not enough to know who I am, but enough to answer some of your questions."

His cocky attitude was getting on my nerves. He fiddled with a piece of my purple hair and said,"you really do look better with your hood off." I scowled and put my hood back on. "Where is your staff?" I asked, choosing to ignore his attempts at flirting. He looked around him, like he had never opened his eyes before. "I guess I left it on the roof...lets see." He pushed past me and walked to my door.

A thought came to me and I froze him with dark matter. He squirmed against it and I brought him to me. I then released him and Jack scowled. "What was that for?" I glared at him and said,"think for once! If anyone is in the house and sees YOUR staff moving of its own accord into my room-" he interrupted me and sat on my bed. "Fine! I get it. Just get me my staff." I made no move to leave and crossed my arms. "I have a better idea. Use your moon dust and get it yourself."

I soon as the words came out of my mouth Jack began twitching. "I-I left it in BB's room. Under the mattress." I rolled my eyes and phased out.

Everything was dark but that was fine, the dark is nothing to be afraid of. I appeared in BeastBoys room and found to my delight that he wasn't home. I lifted up the top bunk mattress, that was covered with frost, and found the bag full of silvery powder. 'This is almost too easy.' I thought. As I prepared to leave the messy room, the door opened. I quickly melted into the shadows and watched.

BeastBoy walked in and yawned, stretching his arms. He then proceeded to scratch his armpit and I gagged sarcastically. He froze, then sniffed the air. BeastBoy transformed into a green basset hound and sniffed. I stiffened as he began shuffling my direction. Before I was able to calm myself enough to get out of there, he found me.

He transformed to his normal pointy eared self and said,"Raven?" I stepped out of the shadows and allowed my full self to be seen. BeastBoy looked at me critically and said,"why are you in my room?" When I didn't reply, his brow furrowed and I sensed a level of anger that I didn't understand. "Your not in here looking for Jack are you?"

Both of us were taken aback by the venom in his voice. I shook my head and said, "no. I'm not." He then noticed the bag of Moon Dust in my hand and grinned. "So miss perfect is going to break some rules." He puffed out his chest and gloated a bit. "Well, if you wanted to learn, you could just come to me. I am considered the bad boy of the Titans..." I looked at him blankly and said,"right."

He shuffled a bit and said,"I can be BAD!" He then grabbed the Moon Dust from my pale hands and said,"I'm going to make Jack tell me how to use this. Where is he?" I narrowed my eyes and levitated the bag into my hands. "How am I supposed to know?" He began listing off random things about why I should know Jacks whereabouts and I pondered a way out. I couldn't have the others finding out about this, and BeastBoy was the biggest blabber mouth I'd ever met.

So I stopped thinking and acted out of reflex. I grabbed his chin and made him look into my eyes. "That is enough talking BeastBoy." My eyes glew and his became swirled. He talked in a zombie-fied voice and repeated my words,

"I've never been in this room!"

"You've never been in my room."

"I never took the moon dust, and we never had this conversation."

"You never took Jacks stuff and we never talked."

"I'm going to leave now, and your going to forget everything that happened."

"Kk"

I sighed wearily and just accepted that he wouldn't talk. To keep the green teen in his hypnotized state I grabbed a game boy from the ground and put it in his gloved hands. BeastBoy immediately turned it on and began playing, oblivious to my exit. I phased back into my bed room and found Jack looking through my stuff. I pushed back a wall of mounting rage and sighed,"Jack...what do you think your doing?" He turned around, flabbergasted and licked his chapped lips. "D-do you have it?" I nodded stoically not liking this side of him.

He reached for it before snapping his arm back, silently scolding himself for being so weak, so desperate. Jack hated himself for the eagerness in his voice, the twitching that lit fires of longing, flames of need for the one thing that made him seen, that granted him the illusion of being believed in. His arm had moved of its own accord, his body needed something before his mind was able deny it.

I pulled myself out of his mind before he sensed my presence. I didn't remember casting a spell to look there. Jack clenched and unclenched his fists, his hands reaching for the one thing that was always present, always protecting him from imagined horrors and surreal nightmares. Albeit the staff was gone, in a known place that he was unable to travel to.

Groaning inwardly at my own rash unconscious actions I handed him the moon dust. "Just take it." I said with a foul taste in my mouth.

The cerulean eyed boy cleared his throat after running his hands over the small bag. The contents lighting up the bottom of his face with an eerie silver glow as the drawstring was loosened. He pulled it tight and the light ceased, leaving us blinking while our eyes adjusted. "Raven, do you have something to drink?" Jacks voice was cautious. I nodded and let my hood fall to my shoulders. "How do you like your tea?" I asked a small smile working its way onto my face.

**_Here is another chapter yay! Um, so I was wondering what you all think about Jack FrostXRaven? I already know that most people ship BeastBoy and Raven but I don't know what to do. If ya'll have any requests or questions go ahead because I only have a vague idea of what I'm doing with this story. _**


	8. Chapter 8

The thick, hot aroma of tea filled my nostrils and I sighed. Raven was strange, and her room reflected that. Everything in the room seemed menacing, even the tea pot she now held in her hands. I stared at my tea, focusing on something small to clear my head. It was still too hot to drink, and the smell that the steam carried to my face was making me drowsy.

'Something else Jackie, think of something else...why am i here again?' I must of spoken my thoughts out loud because Raven's sharp gaze looked my way. She poured herself a cup then sat cross legged in front of me. "Are you going to get on with it?" She asked, her eyebrows lowered. I only half listened to her and nodded my head. "Jack, I assume you needed the tea for the moon dust." That got my attention. _Moon Dust..._just the word sent my heart racing and my eyes darting.

My fingers began tapping against my tea cup, urging my train of thoughts to move. I assumed she noticed my change of mood, because she sighed again and smoothed her short, choppy hair. I set down the tea and pulled out the drawstring bag.

Even through the enchanted fabric, I could feel the power emanating from it, both calling to me and warning me. It told me not to use it, to leave it where it was and get on with my life. But stronger, so much stronger was the pang of agony at being alone, of being invisible. I would take all the negative consequences readily, because I would be seen, and I be able to get believers before the effects wore off. I opened the bag, filling the room with a silver glow and told myself that this time, would be my last time. This time I'd get believers and won't need the moon dust ever again.

I took a spoonful of the glowing stuff and stirred it into my tea. Raven was watching me intently, but giving me the space I needed. After closing the bag, I downed the warm tea in one swing. It was several minutes before anything happened, and when it hit, it hit hard.

I grabbed my throat and let out a raspy, hoarse, choking sound. I fell to my knees, and could feel the moon dust reach my core. A pulsing sensation filled me and I felt hot. Sweat dripped down my chin and I wondered how I ended up in Raven's arms. My body shook with convulsions, shaking my small frame hard enough to knock the wind from my lungs.

I could see Raven's lips moving, talking to me, but all I could hear was a woman's soft voice. A woman singing a song that was tuned to the rhythm of my thoughts, to my lost memories. The stranger's singing was so familiar it was soothing, and my eye lids drooped. I sank into darkness while my body cried out in agony.

I felt the sweet pleasure of chilled wind whirling around me, cooling my body and making the temperature drop rapidly. I was filled with pride when I looked upon the snowy landscape surrounding me, and I knew then that it was my doing. The woman's voice seemed closer now, and I looked around for her.

_"Sinking in to the bottomless deep." _

The snow blurred the area around me and I thought with a frown that maybe snow wasn't the best idea. "Where are you?" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth so it would carry.

_"Knowing you were the only one,  
Who could rescue me.." _

I flew a few feet, and caught sight of her silihouet. Whooping, I flew down to her, into her warm arms.

_"Bubbles float,  
to the surface,  
Where you were waiting." _

She took my small hand in hers and ruffled my brown hair. I giggled with her and we began walking.

_"Thinking she'll find a treasure,  
Of diamonds and golden rings." _

I hummed to the tune of her song, and thought about just how pretty my mom was. I bet I had the prettiest mom ever.

_"And I needed you,  
But you were gone, that day." _

With the last words of her song fading, she kissed the top of my head and straightened my cloak.

Then she smiled widely, too widely. A long tongue reached out and licked my rounded face. I screamed, helpless, and fell into the thick snow.

My small hands were red and felt thick from the cold, and my nose ran profusely. "Mom!?" I cried out, scared of my protector. The woman's body twisted into impossible shapes and made sickening popping noises.

"Mommy stop!" I was sobbing now, tears streaming but body frozen. I couldn't run, I was to scare to do anything but watch. "Please!" She crouched in a warped position and looked like she was to attack.

Just as she lept, silver light encased me, and I gasped. I floated in to the air, the moon light carrying me out of the false mothers reach. The light calmed me, and I watched with wonder as my grubby toddler fingers grew, and became paler. A deep voice echoed in my mind, _"Jack Frost"_. My now blue eyes widened, and I saw clearly.

Raven was looking down at me. Concern etched into her features. Frost had begun blooming like lace on her cloak, but she didn't seem to notice. I regained my senses in a flash, and my head throbbed. Groaning, I lifted my head from her knees and she stood.

I noted that Raven's face was emotionless now, and she stoically said,"are you alright?" Even with her considerable amount of self control she couldn't keep the tiny squeak of concern out of her voice. She cleared her throat and looked at the ground, suddenly fascinated with her boots. Her hands clenched her robes in an attempt to stop their trembling, but I noticed.

"Your hands are shaking." Raven snapped her dark eyes to mine and said,"so are yours." When I looked at them I saw that her words rang true.  
My eyes blurred around the edges and I teetered to the side. Raven was there, grasping my arm with surprising strength. "I won't let you fall." She comforted, her voice soft but filled with determination.

She led me to the wall and pressed her palm against it. The wall moved after a moment and we walked into her hidden bathroom. Of corse Raven would have hidden rooms in her room.

I caught a look at my reflection and was shocked. The cocky, always got something up your sleeve face was gone, replaced by a haggard looking boy with bloodshot eyes. My face was thinner, and the bones in my face protruded. The dark shadows around my eyes were deeper, thickened enough that it looked almost scary. My white hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat, and dried tears glistened on my sticky face.

Raven left me looking at my reflection and turned on the faucet. She then wet a towel with cold water and handed it to me. I took it without looking her in the eyes, ashamed with my appearance. Raven then left the small bathroom, leaving me to think over things.

I looked into a mirror, and I didn't like what I saw. "I have to change.." The words left my lips before I even thought them, and my reddened eyes widened. The words struck a cord within me, and I spoke them again, this time promising. "I will change."

**_is this story having to many creepy chapters? I might just change the rating.._**


End file.
